


Teach me and I'll teach you

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Kudos: 17





	Teach me and I'll teach you

Luz and Amity hid in the bushes, watching the crowd of humans gathered around the building all holding the things Luz called cell-phones. Amity glanced over at the overjoyed human, who glanced back and whispered "Okay on my signal, send it out."

Luz emerged from the bushes abd casually walked up to the group, "Anything good around here?" She asked, the group of teens from her school looked up at her, and went back to their phones. "Come on, let me join you guys..." One of the girls looked up at her, "Jesus, take a hint, no one here wants to be associated with you." The group chuckled at that. "Tell you what, lets make this interesting, My strongest versus your strongest." Luz said, locking eyes with the head bully, who's eyes narrowed "Fine, but when I win, you never bother us again." Luz stuck out her hand, "Deal." The two shook and the teen glanced at her phone and made her selection, Luz however removed the small ball from her belt and tossed it back into the bush where Amity was currently crouching, that was the signal.

The half formed abomination that Luz had created and sculpted slid out of the bushes, leaves and branches sticking to it as it went. "MUK!!! I choose you." Cried Luz, causing the group of teens to stare at the creature as it slid foward. "MUK! GUNK SHOT!" hollered Luz, causing the creature to launch a glob of itself at them. The group of teens sprinted down the sidewalk, almost tripping over themselves, as Luz just stood and watched grinning happily, Amity emerged from the bush, looking around at the now vacant area. She walked over to Luz who proceded to wrap her arms around her and the abomination, "THAT WAS AWESOME! DID YOU SEE THEIR FACES!?!" hooted Luz, Amity looked at the human, "So---what exactly is Pokey-man Go?" She asked.


End file.
